Estás aquí
by Guntherlina
Summary: No puedo seguir ignorándote, porque a pesar del tiempo, sé que estás aquí.
1. Perder

Hellowww! Creo que este será mi gran aporte al fandom de cdm, espero que les guste. Este fic se caracterizará por ser one-shot que saldrán cada… bueno, cuando ande inspirada xD

Aclaración: La historia de CDM no es mía, es de beemoov, yo solo tomé los personajes para dar mi propia versión del juego.

Cada one-shot estará basado en un capítulo del juego, por lo que, en cada episodio habrá un: Alerta de spoiler. XD

* * *

**ALERTA DE SPOILER: CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

_**PERDER**_

Al final, todos salieron perdiendo…

Ambos se abandonaron y abandonaron. Se alejaron de quien siempre estaba ahí, de una amiga que buscaba bellos recuerdos con aquellos que la hicieron feliz en el pasado... aquellos que ahora, ya no estaban.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se sentó en el primer asiento del bus. No pagó, tampoco le cobraron, quizás, el chofer de la vieja y gastada micro, logró sentir un poco de pena por aquella muchacha que había subido.

Ella miraba por la ventana, más, sin embargo, sus ojos se perdieron en las palabras y los momentos que rodearon el hospital, lugar de donde ella venía. El recorrido era lento, su asiento viejo se tambaleaba, y en cada paradero, el bus se detenía a dejar o recoger gente que iba y venía. Sí, porque la gente iba y venía en la vida.

Sus piernas temblaban, no por el frío, sino por el temor de la expectación. El miedo a lo inconcluso, aquello que no se podía conocer hasta que el tiempo se hiciera tiempo.

Su humor era distinto al de esa mañana, de estar feliz y eufórica debido a la cita que había tenido con Nath, la noche anterior, ahora estaba perdida y sola, en un gran campus repleto de universitarios que solo se proponían a ser competitivos, tal como su compañera de habitación, Yeleen.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por primera vez ese día, se guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la única puerta que conocía bien, demasiado bien. No alcanzó a sacar la llave cuando sintió que su compañera de cuarto abrió la puerta desde dentro.

-Vinieron unas amigas y... -la avasalló con una simple frase que le partió el corazón. "Amigos", era algo que, al parecer, ella había perdido ese día. -¿estás bien?

-Claro. -contestó fríamente. No tenía ganas de discutir.

-Creo que mejor le diré a mis amigas que…

-No te preocupes, usa la habitación como se te antoje.

Seguía con los ojos acuosos cuando se despegó de la puerta para deambular por la universidad, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que sus dos amigos se habían dicho.

Se sentó en una banca para luego sentir el viento libre recorrer las finas hebras de su largo cabello. Recordó las risas con sus amigos y los tiempos que habían vivido juntos cada vez salían al parque a comer helado y a hablar de sus vidas.

Que bellos recuerdos eran esos...

Pero luego recordaba la sensación de vacío que ellos también transmitían y que era suplida por Chani, la única chica que podía pasar horas escuchándola… con ella, la sensación de bienestar era latente.

Revisó su celular hasta verificar con tristeza que ambos amigos habían dejado el grupo que ellos tenían, eso fue la guinda del pastel, pues de inmediato, comenzó a llorar aquello que no había llorado ni siquiera cuando se había ido de la ciudad.

¿Acaso era el comienzo de una despedida?

Quizás, era momento de que ellos arreglaran sus problemas. Quizás, podía seguir siendo amiga de ambos… o quizás, era momento de crecer y de soltar a aquellas dos personas que, en un momento de su vida, la habían hecho tan feliz y tan segura de sí misma... total, ninguno estaría solo, cada uno ya tenía un pilar al cual aferrarse…

Se preguntó si esa era la verdadera soledad, algo que ella nunca había experimentado debido a su gran capacidad de meterse en problemas con ayuda de otros. Sus pensamientos saltaron de pronto hasta Nathaniel, uno de sus últimos cómplices, ¿acaso él también sentía de esa manera la soledad?

-Nathaniel... -susurró. -Nathaniel... -volvió a susurrar en medio del frío viento otoñal.

Miró su celular hasta dar con el número prohibido. Era irrisorio pensar que ella había esperado con ansias un mensaje suyo, y ahora era ella quien le escribiría. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba escuchar la voz calmada, seria y burlona de su amigo.

-_Nath... ¿estás ocupado?_

Marcó temblorosa, más no tuvo tiempo para arrepentimientos al ver un mensaje de respuesta.

_-Sí, pero dime, ¿qué necesitas?_

No quería importunarlo, pues sabía que Nath tenía una vida un tanto agitada. Guardó su celular y con su manga comenzó a limpiar su rostro húmedo debido al llanto.

Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, un periodo de calma que duró poco al sentir un mensaje.

_-¿Estás?_

Era Nathaniel otra vez.

_-¿Estás bien? Iré a verte... ¿dónde estás?_

Sonrió al recibir los mensajes, independientemente de todo, sabía que aún quedaba alguien a quién, al parecer, aún no había perdido del todo. Divagó en sus propios pensamientos durante unos minutos hasta que sintió el timbre telefónico, era una canción de crowstorm que a ella le encantaba debido al estrambótico juego de melodías altas y bajas.

-¿Hol…? –contestó sin haber mirado la pantalla del celular.

-¿¡A ti no te han enseñado a responder los mensajes!?

-Este… yo… me equivoqué de número. –utilizó la excusa más estúpida que se le vino a la mente, la peor excusa de todas las excusas.

-Claro… -se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. –¿dónde estás?

-Estoy sentada en el campus. –contestó sistemáticamente.

-¿A esta hora? hace frío. –añadió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto?

-Yeleen llevó unas amigas y…

-¿Y por eso debes quedarte tú afuera?

-En realidad, yo…

-Ahh… Lynn… -se lamentó. –debes enfrentar a tu compañera de vez en cuando.

-No es necesario. –la castaña, comenzó a negar.

-No me gusta que te pasen a llevar. –soltó esa frase como una bomba que, de inmediato, hizo estragos en las entrañas de la chica universitaria. –Estoy desocupado… voy caminando hasta la universidad.

-¡No te preocupes, por favor!, pronto me iré a la habitación.

-¿Entonces por qué me enviaste mensaje?

-Ya te dije que me equivoqué.

-Ajá, ok… voy llegando al portón. Te buscaré…

-Nath, enserio... –trató de hacerse la difícil, más realmente lo necesitaba.

-Lynn… ¿ocurre algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –murmuró, el rubio, al otro lado de la línea. –Te estoy escuchando. –insistió.

-Yo… -comenzó a temblar. –yo… yo solo quiero saber si también te perdí.

-Ehhh… ¿Qué si me perdiste? –se volvió a escucha un suspiro, esta vez más largo que el anterior. –¿Qué ocurre, Lynn? –preguntó con un tono más preocupado. –Confía en mí.

-Yo… -su voz comenzó a temblar, y todos los recuerdos de Alexy y Rosa volvieron a ella. Se sentía desamparada, dividida, incluso, sentía que la habían traicionado, porque después de todo, ambos amigos sabían que ella se involucraba demasiado. Una voz convertida en un pequeño alarido surgió desde el fondo de su garganta, y en ese momento, al saber exactamente que el rubio la había escuchado, no se contuvo más y lloró, aun sabiendo que, al otro lado del teléfono, había una persona a la que no sabía aún si considerar como conocido, como amigo o como algo más.

…

La escuchó llorar y la dejó con libertad para su desahogo. Con el teléfono en la mano, y mientras aún escuchaba los sollozos de Lynn, siguió caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a verla desde lejos. Ahí se detuvo para hablarle por teléfono para decirle que él ya había llegado.

-Lynn… a pesar de que un día me sentí abandonado por ti… -sonrió triste al ver que lejos, frente a él, su ex novia detenía su llanto. - tu jamás me has perdido.


	2. Chantaje

_**CHANTAJE**_

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé sorprendido. —¿Cómo pasó?

Tomé rápidamente mi chaqueta, quería ir a verla.

—Cálmate, ella está bien. —mi hermana detuvo mi andar. —Se desmayó por culpa del estrés. Además, Castiel estaba ahí.

—¡¿Castiel?! —inquirí un tanto molesto. —¡¿Por qué ese tipo estaba con ella?!

—Porque estaban en clases.

Apreté mis puños, y luego dejé mi parca sobre la silla…

—¿Qué harás? —me preguntó.

—Me quedaré aquí. Necesito hacer una llamada…

—A quién. —preguntó rápidamente.

No contesté, agaché ligeramente la cabeza aparentando concentración.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?

—Hasta cuando todo termine.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dónde está? —evadí el tema con otra pregunta que a mí me parecía mucho más importante.

—En la enfermería de la Universidad. —suspiró cansada. —¿Irás a verla?

—No creo… —mentí —supongo que Castiel es mejor compañía que yo.

Ella me sonrió, iba a decirme algo, no obstante, nos interrumpió un largo sonido. Saqué mi celular bajo el escrutinio de mi hermana, y leí el mensaje que me había llegado:

"_Te espero en las afueras del Snake Room, hay algo que tenemos que discutir"._

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y tomé otra vez mi chaqueta.

—Tengo que salir, Amber. ¿Te quedarás en el departamento o…?

—Me iré a casa. —no esperó a que yo terminara mi pregunta. Estaba preocupada y molesta a la vez. Se acercó hasta mí y me besó la mejilla. —Te quiero, cuídate. —tomó su bolso y se acercó a la puerta, allí se detuvo. —Ve a ver a Lynn.

—Lo sé, también te quiero. —respondí mientras escuchaba a mi hermana salir de mi casa.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón para volver a ver el mensaje impreso en la pantalla de mi celular. Pensé en lo difícil que era soportar esta carga.

Cerré los ojos mientras que, a mi mente, llegaban imágenes de Lynn, de aquella Lynn del instituto, y de Lynn que se había desmayado en clases.

Estuve tentado a llamar a mi hermana para preguntar el número de mi ex novia, no obstante, no lo hice, prefería hablar con ella en persona. De eso se caracterizaba mi personalidad actual…

Deambulé por la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro. Como siempre, no hubo palabras amables, solo insistentes chantajes que revolvían mi mente y hacían que fuera mucho más difícil volver a mi vida anterior.

—Recuerda que te vigilo.

Fue la última frase que dijo antes de dejarme solo dentro del pub.

Mientras caminaba, volvieron a mí los recuerdos de mi vieja vida, una vida de abusos por mi padre, una vida en la que yo tenía que callar para que no hubiera consecuencias. Así mismo, y así como yo, recordé todo lo que mi madre tuvo que callar, también para que no hubiera consecuencias.

Habíamos sido parte de un chantaje.

Volví a suspirar por quinta vez, miré la hora para darme cuenta de que aún había tiempo para ir a verla. Porque sabía de antemano que mis celos hacia Castiel eran infundados cuando ella hacía de todo para buscarme.

Iba frente a la entrada de la universidad, cuando vi de lejos su cabello pardo y largo. Me acerqué de inmediato, feliz al saber que estaba bien, sin embargo, me arrepentí, pues cuando le hablé, reconocí a sus padres al instante.

Después de nuestra breve conversación, junto a la mirada hostil del padre de Lynn, me devolví a mi departamento mientras moría de vergüenza. Me maldecía por haberme acercado, maldecía las pintas que traía en ese momento, y me preguntaba qué habrían pensado ellos al verme cerca de su hija, qué habrían pensado de mí…

Y así entonces, mi vida volvió a su curso normal. Días en los que merodeaba por la ciudad, días en los que me preguntaba por Lynn, porque a pesar de los años, yo aún no había podido olvidarla.

Sabía en mi interior que ella estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, ella misma me lo había confirmado.

Me armé de valor una noche, y caminé hasta la universidad para buscarla. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que Lynn estaba bien, pero por, sobre todo, necesitaba desahogarme… me sentía preparado para contarle todo. Pero cuando llegué, no hallé nada más que hostilidad del grupo de amigos de mi ex novia, me di cuenta, aunque fuera egoísta de mi parte, que no podía dejar que ella me mirara con los mismos ojos que ellos.

Entonces, como siempre, decidí volver a no contarle la verdad. No obstante, eso me salió muy caro.

—Me estoy cansando de esperarte.

Me dijo un día, entonces, al final y como siempre, todo se resumió en un chantaje, y por ende, yo tuve que contarle la verdad…


	3. Bajo la lluvia

**_Bajo la lluvia_**

Realmente, Lynn era una persona con mala suerte… muy mala suerte.

Había dejado amigos del Sweet Amoris, y así, a muchos amigos de otras escuelas anteriores a esa. Para ella, los cambios consecutivos en el trabajo de su padre, aunados a las consecuencias de eso, eran motivo suficiente como para pensar que todo era producto de la mala suerte.

Pensó que, al llegar nuevamente a la ciudad, la recibirían como una vieja amiga, que todo volvería a ser igual, pero se había equivocado… nada era igual, porque, aunque no lo admitiera, muchos del antiguo instituto ya no estaban, otros, como Rosa y Alexy, vivían su propio mundo; mientras que otros, como su ex novio, habían encontrado nuevas aficiones… en otras palabras, todo había cambiado.

Así lo veía esa tarde Lynn, quien pensaba eso mientras ojeaba sin leer, las palabras que se encontraban escritas en su cuaderno. De pronto, al darse cuenta de que había perdido el objetivo de su misión de esa tarde, movió bruscamente su cabeza y se acercó más al cuaderno para leer sus apuntes.

—En latinoamerica, el arte es más variado y más rico que en otras regiones. Allí se mezclaron expresiones culturales indígenas, africanas y coloniales. Además, los utensilios fueron variados, desde textiles hasta cerámicas que utilizaban en la vida cotidiana…

Luego de leer ese pequeño extracto, miró hacia el frente en dirección a los árboles que se movían con el viento en ese día nublado. Era indispensable estudiar, sobre todo en una asignatura en la que en cualquier momento podían evaluarla, era por ese motivo, que había decidido salir a estudiar al parque.

No obstante, no podía seguir así, leyendo un poco para luego perderse en sus propios pensamientos que se limitaban a recordar sus cambios, sus decisiones y aquello que había pasado esa mañana.

Recordó lo feliz que había estado al levantarse, lo feliz que se había encontrado al caminar hasta el gimnasio para finalmente enterarse de que Nathaniel había cambiado sus horarios solo para no cruzarse con ella, eso era algo que le había dolido, que le había partido el corazón, ya que se daba cuenta de que era real que todo había cambiado, sobre todo, en la relación que ambos tenían.

Ganas de llorar no le faltaron, pero fue fuerte, necesitaba mantener su dignidad intacta.

Volvió a enfocarse en los apuntes que tenía en el cuaderno, cuando de pronto sintió que una gota cayó encima de la hoja, luego otra, luego otra, hasta que aquellas pequeñas gotitas se convirtieron en una suave llovizna que poco a poco comenzó a ser más fuerte.

Guardó rápidamente sus cosas, tratando de evitar pensar otra vez en la mala suerte que la perseguía sin cesar. Corrió hasta un vacío paradero que le daría refugio hasta que la lluvia parara. Bufó molesta y maldijo en voz alta por haberse puesto un vestido en vez de algo más abrigador, pero eso no era culpa de ella, pues durante la mañana, el sol había estado radiante en el cielo.

Estaba sola en medio del frío, esperando impaciente a que la lluvia se detuviera o a que pasara un bus que la llevara cerca la universidad, sin embargo, al ver el letrero colgado en el paradero, se dio cuenta de que ningún taxi o microbús que pasaba por ese lugar, hacía el recorrido hacia su universidad.

Sacó la billetera, con la esperanza de tener más dinero para pagar extra y pedir que el transporte automovilístico se saliera del recorrido para dejarla en su destino, no obstante, al ver el dinero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaban 10 gold, incluso para que la llevaran sin hacer cambio de recorrido. Sí o sí tendría que irse caminando.

—¡Maldita sea! —molesta dio una patada que llegó al fierro del asiento del paradero. —¡Ayyy! —se agachó para sobarse el pie mientras una pequeña lagrimilla salía de sus ojos. —paradero mugroso… día mugroso.

Dejó sin cuidado la billetera en su bolso, y se sentó de mala gana para esperar a que dejara de llover. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los minutos, comenzó a cuestionarse la posibilidad de irse corriendo hasta la universidad, pues el frío se hacía más pesado, y su malestar no hacía más que crecer.

De pronto, a lo lejos vio que un hombre joven comenzaba a acercarse hasta el lugar en el que ella estaba. Algo sin importancia, pues en ese día muchos querrían refugiarse del inclemente tiempo. El hombre estaba totalmente cubierto por una chaqueta verde y por el gorro de la misma, aun así, ella siguió restándole importancia a ese hecho, hasta que se percató de que el hombre la miraba atento.

—¿No crees que está muy frío como para que lleves un vestido? —preguntó el joven que estaba refugiado en el mismo paradero que Lynn.

Ella, por otro lado, reconoció de inmediato la voz del interlocutor, era Nathaniel.

—¿No crees que deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos? —respondió molesta, molesta de su mala suerte, y molesta de que, en ese momento, bajo el mismo paradero, ella estuviera con el ser que no quería verla en el gimnasio.

—Es enserio, te puedes enfermar…

Las goteras eran fuertes sobre el techo de lata que sonaba en todo momento.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —el rubio volvió a preguntar.

—Me escondo de la lluvia. —respondió molesta.

—¿Por qué no has tomado un bus? —insistió.

—Porque me gusta estar aquí en el frío. —volvió a responder molesta.

Escuchó un suspiro, para luego ver cómo Nath se quitaba la chaqueta para tendérsela a ella.

—Toma, abrígate con esto.

El frío le ganó al orgullo, por lo que, en cosa de segundos, la castaña tomó la parca de su amigo y se tapó con ella.

—Pensé que te gustaba estar aquí en el frío. —sonrió con un toque de sarcasmo, sin embargo, ella no contestó. Se encontraba más concentrada en el olor de la chaqueta que en las propias palabras de Nath. —Entonces… ¿por qué sigues aquí?, ¿por qué aún no has tomado bus?

—No tengo dinero para irme, y la lluvia está aún fuerte. —respondió al fin. —Además, los buses que pasan por esta parada no me llevan a mi casa.

—Ya veo… yo me voy a mi apartamento, en bus queda cerca de aquí. Si quieres esperas allá, aprovechas de secarte y…

—No, gracias, no quiero seguir incomodando a alguien que me _evita_. —puntualizó la última palabra mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Kim esa mañana, después de todo, era él quien la evadía.

—Con respecto a eso… —el rubio comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. —esto… yo…

—No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de eso. No nos hemos visto en semanas, no te cuesta preguntar por mi número y mandarme un mensaje diciendo que estás en la tierra y no en la luna. —respondió exasperada.

—Tú también podrías preguntar por el mío, ¿sabes?

—Ambos sabemos, que de los dos, el que siempre huye eres tú. Además, estas en todo tu derecho a hacer lo que quieras… si quieres te vas, no te necesito. –mintió.

—Bueno, si no me necesitas, podrías entregarme mi chaqueta.

—No, olvídalo. Es mía ahora. —se aferró a la cazadora con el fin de no entregarla al dueño. —Consíguete la tuya. —sonrió ligeramente al ver que el rubio se sentaba al lado de ella.

—Ok, me rindo. —suspiró.

Ella se dedicó a observarlo de perfil. Se detuvo en su cabello rubio alborotado, en sus ojos cerrados y en sus labios fruncidos. Lo vio cruzarse de brazos para luego acomodarse en el asiento del paradero.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, la castaña.

—Espero…

—¿Qué esperas? —abrió los ojos con expectación a la respuesta.

—Espero a que el tiempo pase, porque a pesar de saber que en mi vida no puedo verte tan seguido, al menos quiero tener el lujo de esperar contigo bajo esta lluvia.


	4. Noche compartida

**Holaa :3 Solo quiero decirles que haré de esta historia algo continuo, así que quítense de la cabeza que serán one-shots mujajaja**

**Espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

_**Noche compartida**_

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—_Lo siento enserio… no quiero herirte, pero es lo mejor para los dos._

—_¿Entonces por qué me buscaste?_

—_No lo sé… lo siento. No volvamos a acercarnos más, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. _

—_No te entiendo, Nathaniel. Realmente no entiendo tu lógica, pero la acepto… Está bien, como tú decidas, solo espero que después no te arrepientas. _

—¡Hey Lynn!, ¿estás en la tierra?

—Hum… ¿cómo?

—Te veo distraída… pensé que traerte aquí sería una buena idea. Lo cierto es que aún queda noche, debes divertirte.

Los gritos resonaban en medio del local que había visto el debut del nuevo videoclip del grupo Crowstorm. El olor a bebidas y cigarro, más el fuerte sonido de las voces y la música, hacía que sus sentidos se embotaran poco a poco.

—Ahh… —suspiró, la castaña. —lo siento, Chani. Me estoy volviendo una estatua contigo.

—Sí… puede ser, pero también es cierto que hoy es viernes y que estamos en el "Snake Room" para pasar un buen momento. Debes dejar los problemas a un lado… ¿es por lo de Rosa? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí, —mintió. —es por lo de Rosa.

Estaba mintiendo… el suceso del aborto de Rosa no era el causante del revoltijo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo la universitaria, si bien, el hecho de que tanto Rosa como Alexy se separan de ella le había afectado enormemente, luego llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era pasa la página y vivir su propia vida, pensar en ella y en la gente que realmente estaba ahí, como Chani.

La verdad era distinta a lo que su amiga pensaba, su tristeza no se debía a Rosa, se debía a las decisiones de Nathaniel, quien, después de acercarse, después de haber pasado tiempo con ella, incluso, después de haber tenido una "cita" dentro del gimnasio, finalmente había decidido dejarla sola. No sabía la razón, no entendía los motivos que lideraban al rubio, pero eso ya no importaba, aunque le doliera, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Se llevó un vaso de mojito a los labios mientras sus ojos miraban a la nada, Lynn no se imaginaba que tenía varios ojos encima de ella, los de Chani, y los de otra persona que la observaba en total silencio.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tus exploraciones urbanas? —habló al fin.

—Bien… súper bien. Estoy acechando una casa abandonada, ¿pero sabes?, —comenzó a sonreír. —me encantaría ir contigo.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—¿Enserio? —se sorprendió, la gótica.

—Claro… debo vivir nuevas experiencias, aunque te aviso de inmediato que yo soy muy cobarde. —la apuntó con el dedo. —No se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme sola.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó dramáticamente. —Vamos juntas y volvemos juntas. —estiró su meñique para que Lynn lo estrechara, tal como una promesa. La castaña entendió el mensaje y finalizó la promesa de ambas. —¿Sabes? Eres una muy buena amiga… gracias por querer salir conmigo.

—No es nada, enserio. En realidad, gracias a ti por ser amiga mía. Mi vida últimamente es un poco agitada, no he tenido tiempo para salir contigo, sin embargo, tú buscas ese tiempo. —bebió otro sorbo de mojito. —Agradezco eso, lo aprecio enormemente.

—De nada. —sonrió. —Cambiando de tema… ¿has visto que el chico de Crowstorm te mira demasiado?

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Desde que nos sentamos en esta mesa, de hecho, viene hacia acá. —sonrió con complicidad.

—¡¿Enserio?! —chilló.

Vio que Chani asintió, y pronto escuchó que una silla era arrastrada hasta la mesa en donde estaban las dos muchachas.

—Espero que estén pasando una buena velada. —murmuró un pelirrojo que se sentaba junto a ellas.

Un olor a perfume brotó en el aire, mientras una copa fina con olor a alcohol era dejada encima de la mesa, muy cerca a los vasos que tenían las chicas que estaban ahí.

—Emmm… —Lynn estaba demasiado roja como para responder.

—Claro, —contestó la rubia en lugar de su amiga. —muchas gracias por habernos dejado entrar.

Chani sonrió amable, no obstante, Castiel la miró con una ceja en alto.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó, amoroso como siempre.

—No, soy Chani, ahora sí nos conocemos. —siguió sonriendo mientras Lynn se ponía cada vez más roja ante la actitud de su ex compañero de instituto.

—Soy Castiel… —estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de la rubia. —es todo un placer. —murmuró mientras aún seguía con su ceja levantada.

—El placer es todo mío. Bien, Lynn, debo irme.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó.

—Con la cantidad de exámenes no he podido dormir bien. —bostezó. —Supongo que quedarás en buenas manos. —le guiñó un ojo.

—No, yo me voy conti…

—Claro, —interrumpió, Castiel; miraba a la gótica. —más tarde la iré a dejar yo, no te preocupes.

—Bien, adiós, pásenla bien.

—¡Espera, Chani! —Lynn se levantó para detenerla, sin embargo, la universitaria estaba decidida a irse.

—El lunes hablamos, te quiero. —se fue rápidamente mientras Castiel miraba la escena desde su asiento.

—Te ves estresada. —murmuró divertido.

—Lo sé… —volvió a sentarse. —la universidad y Chani me están matando. —la castaña se llevó sus dedos hasta su cabeza para acariciarla.

—¿Tu amiga? —sonrió mientras tomaba su vaso para llevárselo a los labios. —¿Por qué tu amiga te tiene estresada?

—Porque se fue y me dejó aquí sol… —miró de reojo al pelirrojo. La muchacha sabía perfectamente que su ex compañero sufría de cambios de humor repentinos, así como también lo molesto que podía ponerse ante cualquier frase que a él no le pareciese. —emm... por nada, olvídalo.

—Vaya, —rio amable. —sí que estás estresada. Quizás este no es el mejor lugar para que tú estés aquí, este lugar no es muy apropiado cuando se quiere descansar. —bostezó.

—No lo es… veo que también estás cansado. —negó mientras la sonrisa de Lynn se hacía más ancha.

—Lo estoy. Estaba pensando… en mi casa hay un poco más de tranquilidad, ¿quieres que vayamos allí?

—¡¿Qué?! —la hermosa sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se borró al instante al escuchar al cantante.

La chica no era una idiota, dentro de esos años de ausencia ella había aprendido muchas cosas. Ya no era la misma, ya no era la niña inocente.

—No te sorprendas, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría conversar contigo… ¿qué estabas pensando?

—N-nada. —negó rápidamente a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, demasiado rosadas.

—Entonces… —él volvió a sonreír. —¿nos escapamos un rato?

—S-s-sí… puede ser. —contestó indecisa.

—No te veo muy convencida, —alzó una ceja. —¿acaso hay alguien que te está esperando?

Esa frase le revolvió el estómago a Lynn. Claro que no había nadie esperándola: sus mejores amigos vivían sus propias vidas en donde ella no tenía cabida, Chani la había dejado sola, sus padres estaban lejos, su compañera de habitación la quería ver bien muerta, y por último, Nath… Nath ya no quería verla, ni siquiera después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

—No, —cerró los ojos al fin. —nadie me espera. —suspiró, luego alzó la cabeza y sonrió amable, como siempre. —Espero que al menos seas lo bastante hospitalario como para darme un buen té.

—Tengo hasta té con sabores para tu fino paladar. —le devolvió el juego.

—Vaya, quién diría que el rockero que trae loca a muchas, es un coleccionista de té.

—Coleccionista de té, no soy, pero sí me doy un gusto de vez en cuando, cuando el tiempo frío lo amerita.

—Jaja tienes razón.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron juntos hasta el departamento del pelirrojo. Allí se sentaron a conversar un rato mientras el hervidor calentaba el agua que posteriormente servirían en sus respectivas tazas, no obstante, luego de un par de buenas conversaciones, seguidas por las risas que producían sus alcoholizados cuerpos, terminaron por olvidar las bebidas calientes para entrar en otra materia mucho más importante.

—Te dije que era bueno este grupo. —murmuró, Castiel. El rockero estaba lo bastante cerca de Lynn como para sentir el aroma del champó de su cabello.

La música de los parlantes combinaba sonidos demasiado bajos que retumbaban en el corazón de ambos. Él estaba satisfecho por haberle mostrado uno de sus tantos gustos musicales a ella.

—Sí… no lo niego. —contestó, la castaña, quién estaba sentada sobre el sillón mientras sus pies se cruzaban como si allí mismo fuera a meditar como los monjes de la India.

—A veces me inspiro en ellos para cantar.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Claro… un artista necesita inspiración, ¿no crees? —la miró fijamente.

Una mirada parecida a la de un halcón que analiza a su víctima. Una mirada casi carnívora de la cual ella era lo bastante consciente como para terminar susurrando.

—Sí, un artista necesita un poco de inspiración de vez en cuando.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para finalmente sentir los labios hambrientos de su ex compañero; una boca ávida de ella. Fue un instante en el que solo la pasión los estaba guiando, ya no existían Alexy ni Rosa, no existía Chani, no existía su familia, no existía su compañera de cuarto… Nathaniel, ¿quién era Nathaniel? Él había sido solo su primer novio, un chico del cual ella se había enamorado locamente, pero que el destino los había separado. Un muchacho cambiado que se había dejado ver a propósito, un alguien que se había acercado lo suficiente como para volver a ser querido, así como también, un alguien que se había alejado lo suficiente como para dejar una herida.

Se acercó más al pelirrojo, sabiendo que aquel que estaba besando era Castiel y no Nathaniel, y se dejó guiar por sus más bajos instintos; quizás ella también estaba ávida de cariño…

Sin mucha vacilación se deslizaron en el sillón y se recostaron para sentirse más cerca. Las ropas comenzaron a caer de a poco, y los suspiros comenzaron a resonar como un eco en aquel departamento tan grande.

No fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que despertó desnuda. A su lado se encontraba Castiel quién la miraba detenidamente.

—Ambos sabemos que yo no soy el ser con más tacto del mundo cuando digo las cosas, así también sé que la relación entre tú y Nathaniel fue muy importante para ti… sin embargo… —miró hacia el techo de su habitación. —las cosas cambian. Solo está en ti aceptar si quieres seguir teniendo estas noches compartidas a mi lado.

* * *

_**Kudelia:**_ ahh! Muchas gracias por comentar jaja me alegra que te esté gustando, y pues, sí, lamentablemente sus amigos han vivido sus vidas y han dejado, parcialmente, de lado a la castaña.


End file.
